Book of David: Part Two
by SpockUhuraLove
Summary: This begins 6 months after the end of the season finale, with Michelle still in exile and David still in Gath. This is the continuation of their story, their love, and of David's destiny. This is for those of you who wish Kings would return. Please review


* * *

**I am a fan of Kings, and this is how I think the story would continue, it it were given a chance. I will try to try and stay true to each character's nature and the plot of mainly around David and Michelle. More action next chapter, this is just a starter/intro.  
**

**Disclaimer: If only I owned Kings, I would bring them back for season 2. Wishful thinking.**

* * *

Michelle stared out the window into the gold gray, colorless sky. In the distance she saw just a flash of color, a lighting bolt striking a tree down. She pressed her forehead to the window's cool glass, taking in shallow breaths, trying to ignore the waves of nausea that were overcoming her. Her pale fingers snaked down her plain black dress to rest on her ever-growing stomach. Bringing her other hand down, she laced them protectively over her stomach. Her own gray eyes stared blankly, until a movement stole her attention entirely. She gasped. The baby had kicked. Stepping back from the window and edging closer to the fire in the hearth, she stared with wonder at the place she could have sworn she felt a kick.

She placed her hands back over her stomach, praying internally to feel another sign that her baby was alive and well. No movement. Her already haggard face drooped with disappointment. She sank slowly down on the ancient couch, one hand still covering her stomach, the other easing her descent onto the uncomfortable means of sitting. She sat for a few minutes silently willing for her baby to make another movement. Sometimes she felt she would go crazy, locked up in an ancient castle with dusty furnishings and scarce servants, all of which made her feel like a sort of Rapunzel, locked in a tower, hidden away from her true love by her wicked mother.

She chewed her lip. Its not that her mother was wicked, though she did have her faults-to an extreme. Michelle had clung to her mother's last words, re-playing them over and over until they were ingrained in her memory. She was afraid if she should lose them, she would loose the belief that anyone besides David still loved her. She had to make herself believe her mother had done this out of love, a way to protect Michelle and her unborn baby. Her and David's unborn baby. David. Involuntarily, she winced. At nights when she had no one to keep her company, save for her unborn child, her thoughts drifted to her love, his innate goodness, and his warming touch. At times the longing was unbearable.

The first two months she had been here, she cried herself to sleep every night. Not exactly pretty behavior for a princess. But she wasn't really a princess anymore. She was a soon-to-be-mother, and wife in the eyes of God. And though the tears had eventually slowed to an occasional trickle, the sharp pain in her lungs remained, every time she breathed, every time she inhaled or exhaled, the pain of separation from the one she loved. An unbearable longing.

Michelle never had any visitors, hardly any contact at all save for the once monthly visit from the doctor. The doctor who didn't even know Michelle's identity, due to the ancient looking veil she was forced to don. Her mother's instructions of course. Now, Michelle had only her books and letters. Every day she wrote a letter to David. She had no means of giving them to him, or sending him. She knew there was a very likely possibility she would never see him. No. She fought back the rise of panic that threatened to choke her. She couldn't think like that.

But nonetheless, she wrote a letter for him daily, a pledge of her undying love. She came out of her reverie. The door had opened to the musty library Michelle was currently in, and a maid quickly and purposefully marched in with a tray of tea, set it down on the table, and without looking at Michelle marched back out.

"Thank you." Michelle called after her faintly. She sighed. It was no use. The maids and guards were under strict orders not to speak to her. She reached for the tea and took a sip, the smell of the pungent mint suddenly making her very ill. She barely made it to a wastebasket in the corner before dropping to her knees, and retching the entirety of her stomach's contents. She rocked back to her knees, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand very un-lady like. Tired of her prison, tired of the nausea that should have stopped months ago, Michelle curled into a ball there on the cold stone floor. She didn't care.

"I wish you were here David." She whispered softly, a tear trickling down her cheek. Suddenly to her amazement she felt another kick, entirely positive now that it was indeed a kick after all. She sat up quickly, pushing past the returning nausea and cradled her stomach protectively. For the first time in months her once beautiful and ethereal face broke into a brilliant smile, almost entirely restoring the soft pink color back into her cheeks. She stayed like that for an immeasurable amount of time, her thoughts all gravitating towards the baby.

She now found that she had the strength to push herself off the floor and sit gingerly in the small bay window seat, once again staring out the window, but this time with determined expectancy. In the steadily darkening gray of the clouds, a small fluttering object suddenly appeared. Michelle leaned forward, her nose almost touching the glass before she realized what it was. It was one small, perfectly shaped brilliant orange monarch butterfly. With shaky hands she reached a finger out, pressing it to the glass as if to beckon the tiny creature towards her.

As if summoned, the butterfly beat its small wings gently against the glass where Michelle's finger was touching, on the other side. Incredulously she watched as the butterfly remained for a few seconds before fluttering away, heading back towards the clouds that were suddenly beginning to dissipate and revealing an object sorely missed by her eyes, the sun. She watched until she could see the butterfly no more before softly whispering,

"David."

* * *

"David."

He jerked upwards suddenly as if being branded with a hot iron. His thin shirt clung to his dampened skin, as his heart raced wildly. Michelle. He could have sworn he had heard her, as if right next to him, whisper his name clearly and with such love. He hunched over his knees, running his hands through his hair in an attempt to calm. He looked at his surroundings, temporarily confused by the thick forests and the steadily chilling air. He sank back down onto his self-made bed, finding himself suddenly very cold. Just before he closed his eyes to go back to sleep, a small movement caught his eye. Fluttering before him was one perfectly shaped brilliant orange monarch butterfly.

* * *

**A\N: Chapter 2 will continue with more David. Maybe a little Silas. Reviews are love, so feel free to review! Its much appreciated ;)**


End file.
